The Software Defined Network (SDN) technology is a technology with which, on a physically connected network, a network is built virtually. The SDN technology is realized by software by OpenFlow that is a technique for controlling network apparatuses, or the like. The SDN technology builds a network virtually, and therefore, it becomes possible to build a network flexibly according to the purpose. Software that uses this SDN technology is equipped with a function with which the user selects arbitrary two points from the control screen and a route between two points is displayed.
It is assumed that this function is applied to a network that is configured in a complicated manner by Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN), Virtual Routing and Forwarding (VRF), or the like. Then, the route used at the time of communication is understood, and also, when a failure occurs, the problem is visualized, making the failure analysis easy.
As the techniques for managing the configuration of a network, there are following techniques.
As a first technique, for example, there is a technique with which the network configuration is detected and a drawing that represents the network configuration is created (for example, Patent document 1).
As a second technique, for example, there is a technique with which, while associating the topologies of the lower layer and the higher layer of the network, the topology between a plurality of apparatuses is searched (for example, Patent document 2).
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-194675
Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-348051